Independence Day
by J.K.Fraanchi
Summary: Hace tiempo, aquel día lluvioso lastimó a ambas naciones. Ahora, Inglaterra encuentra entre las cosas de América, una carta escrita por Alfred en la cual desahoga todos sus sentimientos posteriormente a la guerra revolucionaria de los Estados Unidos. ONE-SHOT. USUK.


Este es un One-shot, corto, que tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no me atrevía a publicar debido a mi leve timidez.

Gracias a quienes le dan una oportunidad, y leerán a continuación ese fic que, es una pequeña carta que ha encontrado Arthur. Sin más preámbulos,  
>les dejo este leve escrito.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Independence Day<em>**

Arthur esperaba a Alfred en su casa. Este había salido a comprar aperitivos, ya que no se esperaba la visita del inglés. Mientras el americano fue a la tienda, Arthur aprovechó para buscar, entre las cosas de América, un libro que había olvidado la vez anterior que había visitado la casa de la nación americana.

Entre estantes con libros antiguos, encontró unas hojas de papel amarillentas, escritas con pluma y tinta y letra manuscrita. Con mucho cuidado el anglosajón las tomó, y comenzó a leer el contenido de dichas páginas, las cuales estaban escritas por Alfred, y datan los sucesos posteriores a la independencia de dicha nación:

_No tienen ida de cómo duele cuando se quema un cuento de hadas__. Es por eso que ahora siento que el__ amor es un refugio. Tal vez sea absurdo todo esto, y tal vez esta historia tenga muchos más heridos, de los que ha contado la misma historia, aun así, cuando los sueños se desvanecen lentamente y comienza toda esta a llenarse todo de esta sombría atmósfera gris, significa que es el momento.__  
><em>_Esto es lo que fue mi día de la independencia__Arthur dijo que nunca podría amar nuevamente. Le he roto el corazón. Aunque desde el comienzo le dije que lo que había entre ambos era especial para mí. Aunque tal vez no fuese realmente amor lo que sintió por mí, no obstante, me dio todo lo que necesite para crecer. Creo que también me dio su corazón, y es todo lo que necesitaba. Entonces… ¿Qué le desgarra?_

Porque es difícil amarlo, mientras luchas por crecer y que te deje de ver como a un niño. Pero eso es todo lo que realmente quiere

_. Me ha tratado como a un rey, y seguramente ahora me ve como un mal agradecido, sin tomar en cuenta que hago todo esto solo para poder ser igual a él, una nación independiente, y de esta manera poder amarlo como tal, tener esa semejanza._

Aun así, todo esto, nos lastima a ambos.

_Cuando llora, se seca los ojos__ ahí arrodillado en el barro, bajo la lluvia. Con su corazón desgarrado.__El nunca mintió en cuanto a cuanto le dañaba todo esto, __Así que sus mentiras suenen como cuchillos todas las noches__ .__  
><em>_  
>"Vamos a casa y por la mañana estará todo bien" me dice para que cese la batalla "<em>_Porque__ no quiero pelear__" Pero logro ganar esta batalla. Por fin consigo ser independiente y convertirme una nación. Por fin consigo ser un par con Inglaterra, y de esta manera lograr que acepte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.__Pero esta noche se habrá ido para siempre__¿Sabes cómo me duele cuando se quema un cuento de hadas?__¿No es absurdo?__  
><em>_Este es mi día de la independencia__. Mis ciudadanos están felices de por fin ser libres, no obstante estoy aquí, destrozado, fingiendo que nada de esto me ha dañado.__Él dijo que nunca amaría de nuevo__porque él no quiere que el dolor__de tener que perder a alguien especial__.__ No es su culpa__, ni la mía__, y no hay nadie más a quien culpar__. __Ahora todos los días de sol__para mí serán lluviosos, como la lluvia que cae de los cielos londinenses. Como la lluvia__ que caía aquel día que me declaré independiente. __Todo lo que tengo son recuerdos de los tiempos felices de mi niñez junto a él__.__Pero no es lo mismo__, __porque la persona que amaba__debe tener simplemente un horrible recuerdo de aquella batalla, y una horrible imagen de mi persona._

Arthur…todos los días debe despertar con la horrible sensación como si estuviera en cadenas, _y ahora mi más dulce toque__s como un disparo a su cerebro__,__ esto es sólo una vergüenza__.__Porque no digo una cosa__, ni él pronuncia una palabra, pero ambos lo sentimos. La tensión producto del suceso que ya pasó hace varios centenares de años._

_Excepto para romper su corazón__, __Como si estuviera atrapado en un juego perverso__que no está tratando de jugar__, __pero aun así, está tratando de ganar__.__  
><em>_Porque el amar a alguien atrapado__ en su pasado, es algo que se debe tratar con cuidado.  
>Solo quisiera tener el valor para poder decirle a Arthur que lo amo, que todo lo que hice aquel día, no fue para lastimarle, sino que para poder amarle de una manera más seria, poder llevar una relación de pareja, pero solo he conseguido alejarlo más, y que me tome rencor.<em>_  
><em>  
>Al terminar de leer la carta, y colocarla donde la había encontrado, se percató que as bolsas plásticas de supermercado se encontraban en el piso, y que Alfred estaba rígido en su lugar, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y sus anteojos en una de sus manos.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
